Brokedown Palace
by Karma1987
Summary: A Patsy Two Shot, A story of Patsy's not so happy life after she was taken by the chosen and later someone else.Completed!
1. Chapter 1

Brokedown Palace

Tonight she could hear the sea churning, pounding in hard against the cliffs with the force of a thousand cannons. Salt spray flung into the air by the white foam, making the air have a tangy quality to it. The roof tiles where clinging on to the rafters for dear life, threatening to lose their grip and be tossed about by the relentless charging of the wind. The rain pounded down the broken glass, pouring in through the broken window and through the holes in the roof. Through those holes she could see the racing sky the angry vicious sky with raging horsemen chasing mighty flashes. She pulled her knees to her chest as best she could, pushing her back into the wet and mouldy wall. The wooden floor was soaking, the boards gritty and wet. She was freezing her clothes soaking wet and providing no warmth for her thin body. It had been a night like this when she was brought to this place, to this chamber of Horrors. When she had been brought here she had figured that she would be put to work just as she had by The Chosen. But these people had far worse ideas for the people who had been brought here. She wiped her hand across her left cheek wiping away the tear that added to the dampness of her pale face. She had been a prisoner for the last 18 months of her life. She had tasted freedom for only 3 hours before she was cruelly snatched by the monsters who kept her now. She had been here a year, trapped in the dreadful place. With only the other inmates, all to frightened to talk for fear of reprisal. All prodded and probed, and then led to the outside yard and made to huddle together for warmth. This building had once been a prison, but closed more then fifty tears before the virus. It was broken and dirty, the stench of death still hung in the air. The smell of a hundred men fried into the next life. She had resisted them at first. Resisted everything they had tried to make her do. It was her nature, it was the mallrat nature. She was still one of them, still part of their tribe even though she was a million miles from them with no hope of escape. She still wore their mark, except now it wasn't ink, now it was a scar, a jagged scar she had made cutting into her own flesh with a stone, anything to remain a part of them, anything to prove she was still one of them. But eventually it had happened, she was broken down, they beat her, starved her, made it so she had no choice but to comply. It was almost here the thing they had put inside of her, She didn't want to know what it was, She had heard the others screaming, screaming as if their souls were being ripped from them, screaming as if it was their last moment and they were pleading to god for their sins, pleading for a minutes peace from their suffering. There was two of them now, the last two, only one other had held on longer then she. She sniffed, the salt burning her nose. She was so hungry, so cold, so trapped. The horseman raced overhead again. She grimaced a pain rushing forward and stealing her breathe. She couldn't help herself she screamed, a scream that raced over the boundary of the horsemen's hooves. She was found out. The sound of a key in the lock, old rusted metal sliding over another piece of old rusted metal. The wooden door kicked open. She looked up at them, blinded by the sudden burst of light. They seized her, pulling her to her feet. As she was dragged from the room, she saw the other girl, her eyes dull watching as the last one but her was dragged to the slaughter. They dragged her along the corridors, ignoring her screams and cries. She didn't want to die, she was too young to die.


	2. Chapter 2

She gripped the cool fence with her hand, squeezing it so hard it felt as if the rusted metal would slice her hand open. Silently she prayed for that, anything to make her feel alive. Anything to make her remember that there was a world outside of this place. A world where people laughed and ran and jumped and danced, a place where people sang and loved their children. A World where people loved their children. Not like this place. No one loved them here, no one wanted them. All Around her was unloved unwanted children. Too innocent to realise why their mother's looked at them with dull eyes. Too innocent to understand what those men had done to make them. She looked at the sky, it was blue, a gorgeous cloudless blue, a blue like the one that Paul had in his bedroom, before all this went wrong, before all the adults died and all the chaos began. Sunshine used to make her smile, now it just frustrated her, why should the sun shine when she had no way to enjoy it. She looked to her left, unable to ignore the high pitched crying anymore. The baby's face was red and soaking wet. It wasn't it's fault, to it all that matters was being held, being fed and sleeping, it didn't understand the hatred and the terror that floated towards it. To her it's cries sounded like a nuclear warning system, telling her to stay away at all cost. Telling her to try and save herself. But she couldn't none of them could. She thought that once they took her she would have died. But no, she had lived and then she'd been moved, to another wing, a larger wing. She had been here for six months now, It was starting to empty again now. Another cycle was to begin. She pushed the thought of what was to come to the back of her mind, She removed her hand from the cold metal fence a right red livid mark shining out from her pale white skin. She studied it a few moments, wishing it was deeper, wishing it was slick and wet and warm. She sighed and picked it up, it snuggled against her wanting her warmth wanting her love, something she couldn't give, there was nothing there to give, this place had sucked it out of her it had sucked her dry. She held it only out of the necessity of keeping it quiet. It settled looking out through the chain linked fence, looking at the green of the plants that grew only centimetres away from the fence. Nothing like that grew in here, this place was dead, the only thing that grew where children and hate.

She gripped the fence again, tighter this time, as tight as she could. She gasped, feeling the cold metal dig sharply. She squeezed her hand tighter still, feeling the warmth spreading. It bubbled up through her fingers, warm a wet. That is what this place wanted, her blood, her pain. Once this one was old enough it would be taken and placed in a nursery while she would be taken back to the tower and it would begin again. This was not what she wanted to be like. This was not what she wanted to suffer for the rest of her life. She squeezed her hand tighter yet feeling her bones crack like twigs under foot. This was what this place wanted her pain. She watched as the blood spilled through the slots of her clenched hands, her clenched fingers acting like drain pipes to the thick fluid. It fell a single drop on the outside of the fence. The only part of her that would be free for a very long time. She watched as more blood spilled down. Falling on the inside of the fence, Falling on the cold hard stone. Flowing from the cold hard stone of her heart to the cold hard stone of the floor. This was what this place wanted her blood, her life force her essence. All this place wanted was her blood.


End file.
